


post-examination

by mabiyusha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (as gentle as Markus was with Simon hh), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Be Gentle With Me, M/M, and i'm doing my very best with a continuation, author abuses the italics, basically i would die for the fic this is based on, blushing virgin Simon, popular kid Markus, they're both very stupid and crushing on each other very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabiyusha/pseuds/mabiyusha
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	post-examination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeWinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWinks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Examination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971381) by [ThreeWinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWinks/pseuds/ThreeWinks). 



It was 6 in the morning, and Simon's mind was reeling.

Markus was still asleep, right there, next to him- Markus.  _ Markus fucking Manfred _ . Just sleeping, being his usual, absolutely gorgeous self, with his smooth, dark skin and specks of freckles all over his handsome face. Simon woke up early, and considering they had stayed up together for quite a while, being rather occupied with themselves, he didn't have all that much sleep. But it didn't bother him right then. He was too busy thinking over and over how the hell did it get to this.

Markus' touch was almost _ electrifying _ . Back at the moment when he did something as simple as (for the first time) casually resting his (warm, wonderful) hand on Simon's thigh, it was enough to nearly  _ fry his circuits _ and render him practically speechless. And it was just the beginning. It was just a touch.

When it was just him laying on his back and Markus hovering over him, a sly smile on his face and fingers caressing Simon's cheek, the blonde thought that he could die happy right there and then. Or, in case it was just a dream of his, he'd rather not wake up from it.

_ And it was just the beginning. _

Markus _ fucking _ Manfred. Because it wasn't enough that Simon has had a certain weakness for the popular kid for quite a while now, of course. He still hasn't gotten his head around the fact that he'd even ever notice his existence at all or remember his name even, let alone talk to him with some sort of interest- and invite him over, just like that? And- oh, everything they talked about on that day, the countless innuendos and quips all hit him so hard he almost forgot to breathe.  _ The size of a murder weapon? _ Him being  _ possibly, oh, thirsty? _ Looking for  _ something hot? _ And the  _ biting _ thing? (It was true, he found out later, and was now sporting a tasteful mark between his neck and shoulder, at his own shy request.) Oh, god. Oh, god, _oh god._

Even his kisses were perfect. Simon wasn't very experienced in the matter, he's always been more of the quiet and introverted type, which obviously didn't give him many opportunities to practice, but Markus seemed to be ten steps ahead at all times. He was perfectly aware of that, too, the fact that he was leading the whole situation, and Simon had to admit: the confidence suited him. He’d follow him wherever he’d want to go, probably.

He was laying there on his side, staring at Markus sleeping. His chest raising and falling in a slow, calm rhythm. Completely at peace. Simon really needed to talk, needed to try and understand whatever was that that happened between them last night, but he wouldn’t wake him up.

He closed his eyes again, just for a moment. Touched his lips with the pads of his fingers. It felt _nice_ to be kissed. Especially kissed by Markus. Even so, he couldn’t help but wonder what made him even take that decision.

There was a growing, dull and upsetting sensation in his stomach that told him that _maybe it was some sort of a dumb challenge._ Spend a night with the nerd.  
But would Markus do something like that? He didn’t know him well personally until yesterday evening (and oh, it was nice and personal alright), but he did see him around. He was honorable, confident, well spoken. Wasn’t he in the student council, too? Simon couldn’t tell. He mostly paid attention to his own two feet and basic school survival.

He really didn’t expect Markus to stir awake eventually. Did he feel the blonde staring at him? Or did he always wake up so early? Simon had no idea, and once again, he had to remind himself to breathe. He froze in place like a deer in headlights, and felt panic stirring in the back of his head.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Markus’ slightly raspy voice sounded through the morning air, and suddenly things seemed just a little bit better. He didn’t fully open his eyes yet, just lounged there with a sleepy-but-satisfied smile on his face. (He really had no business being this handsome this early.) “Slept well?”

Before Simon could reply, Markus’ hand found its way to the his cheek, and it stayed there. A tender touch like that was enough to erase any sort of thought that might have been born in his mind before that.

“I- uh- y-yeah. Thanks. Great bed, really comfy.”

And there it was. Possibly the stupidest thing he could have said. They spent the previous evening (and a good part of the night) _snogging_ at the very least, and the first thing he says in the morning is complimenting the _bed._

This, however, stole a small snort of a laugh from Markus’ chest.

“Cool. Glad you enjoyed. Hope you enjoyed the rest too, though.” He was still blinking his eyes open, apparently unaccustomed to focus so fast after awakening. (And how adorable was that- Simon briefly thought that he’d like to be there for many more mornings to come, just to see him wake up.)  
And Simon could clearly see the hopeful glint in them, paired up with a slight, concerned frown. Was he really worried about that? How could anyone ever could  _ anything else than a good time _ with  _ Markus fucking Manfred? _

Simon could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.   
“... Yeah. I mean- yeah, I-” His thoughts wandered freely through the memories of the previous evening, reminding him of the touches, the gentle kisses all over his skin - no one touched him like this before - Markus’ hands underneath his shirt, pulling it off with care and restrained excitement (he did promise to take care of his clothes); Markus’ lips on his neck, his chest, holding his waist and resting on his hips, and oh, Simon had never felt so  _ appreciated- _

“It was… It was… great.” He was lacking words for it. How do you describe the indescribable? Maybe one day he’d laugh at how much it affected him, but at the moment it was an experience that shook his mind to the core.

“I hope… I hope you had a good time, too.”

He immediately regretted that. Markus probably did him a  _ favor _ , providing him with an experience like that. Even if it wasn’t a bet, maybe it was an act of goodwill.

But Markus’ lips curled up into a sly smile again.

“It was amazing. You are amazing. I don’t think you even realize that.”   
He shuffled closer to the other (which seemed to get more flustered and wholly flushed over seconds), and reached for his hand.

“You’re a wonder Simon, do you know that? So smart, kind, and absolutely  _ stunning _ . I don’t know how didn’t anyone steal you for themselves yet. After I saw you at the gym for the first time, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Markus’ expression turned into something in the shape of embarrassment for a second.

“I moved my practices to the same day as you, just so I could spend some time around you. I didn’t think you could be interested in a dude like me.”

Simon had to hold himself back from gasping.

“How could I- how could I not- Markus, are you kidding me?! You’re like- god, I really got so lucky, I dreamed of you noticing me, saying a word or two in my general direction- And you’re speaking of  _ me not being interested? _ ” The raw shock of the news hit Simon so hard that he temporarily forgot about feeling abashed.

There was a brief moment of silence, and when it was broken, it was by Markus’ hopeful voice.

“... Does that mean you’re gonna go out with me?”


End file.
